Usado
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Participante do III Challenge Violeta do 6v. Ela o usou, abusou e marcou. E ele nunca se sentira tão usado.


**Nome do autor: **Dione Kurmaier**  
****Título: **Usado**  
****Capa: -****  
****Gênero: **Drama/Angst**  
****Classificação: **T**  
****Observações: **Pós Hogwarts**  
****Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada: -******

**Informações adicionais:****  
****• Item(ns) usado(s): **"Despedidas são para as pessoas que se importam"

**Usado**

**Por Dione Kurmaier**

- Eu não tenho mais paciência e muito menos disponibilidade para discutir com você, Potter.

- O tempo todo você usou e abusou de mim não foi, Pansy? - Ele gritava com ela, enquanto ela permanecia na varanda brincando com o cigarro entre seus dedos sem ao menos olhar para ele. - O tempo todo você esteve comigo para fazer inveja nele, para lhe causar ciúmes.

Ela ainda não olhava para ele. Seus frios olhos miravam a rua deserta tentando esquecer tudo que passara nesses últimos meses. A rejeição de Draco após o fim da guerra e Potter tendo o orgulho ferido pela Weasley, foram motivos suficientes para seduzí-lo e enganá-lo.

- E lhe importa quais foram os meus motivos? Acho que não! - Ela exclamou, enquanto soltava à fumaça esbranquiçada por entre os lábios.

- Você é fraca e maldita, Parkinson. - Ele a agarrou pelos ombros, enquanto ela finalmente lhe olhava nos olhos -. Ele sabia que a estava machucando, mas aquilo nem se comparava com o que ela lhe causava neste momento. - O TEMPO TODO VOCÊ ESTEVE COMIGO PARA TENTAR FAZER COM QUE AQUELE ESTÚPIDO DO MALFOY SE IMPORTASSE COM VOCÊ! - Ele a jogou no chão da varanda e agachou próximo a ela quemirava-o com um misto de desafio e orgulho. - Você brincou, me usou, e agora quer me jogar fora, Pansy?

- É ISSO MESMO O QUE QUERO FAZER! - Ela gritou e cuspiu na face dele. Ela com ódio e então ele acabou perdendo o controle. Ele a pegou pelo braço esquerdo e a arrastou até a sala de estar, sem um pingo de dó. Os ombros dela já estavam bem vermelhos, mas sua ira era maior que sua piedade. Jogou o corpo dela o chão e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Ela o olhou chocada enquanto tentava se levantar.

- SEU CRETINO! - Ela se levantou correndo e pegou o cigarro, que havia caído ao seu lado e queimou o braço direito dele que urrou de dor. Ela lhe deu vários tapas até que ele caísse no chão, e ela ficasse por cima dele. Ele, então, segurou seus dois punhos e inverteu a posição. Seus olhos expressavam vários sentimentos: ódio, rancor, tristeza. Contudo o pior e o que dominava era a angústia.

- Por que, Pansy? Só me diga o porquê de você me ferir tanto, de você me usar tanto. - Só me diz o motivo de você me largar agora, de você se despedir, depois de impregnar sua essência nessa casa.

- Eu não estou me despedindo, Potter. - Ela ainda tinha fúria em sua expressão, mas também sentia pena dele. Ele não tinha nada a ver: o usou como se fosse algo descartável - Despedidas são para as pessoas que se importam. "Eu não me importo com você e nem com sua estúpida dor".

Ele se chocou com a fala dela. A mulher por quem enfrentara todos aqueles que o amavam agora dizia que não se importava com ele! Ele se levantou e se sentou ao lado dela, enquanto ela massageava os punhos e levantava-se.

- Você está impregnada aqui. - Ela parou de andar e o mirou atentamente. - Você impregnou sua essência, seu olhar, seu andar, suas risadas nessa casa. Você impregnou tudo isso em mim, até mesmo seu cheiro e o cheiro desse cigarro maldito com o qual você me queimou. - Ele mostrou o tríceps com aquele pequeno círculo - Você se despede se deixando aqui.- Eu já lhe disse, Potter. - Ela então se abaixou e beijos seus lábios, e voltou a sair sem olhar para trás. - Eu não estou me despedindo.

Ele a olhou sair, sem nem mesmo uma virada de cabeça. Ele pegou o cigarro, que já estava quase no fim e tragou silenciosamente, capturando a única parte que Pansy não levara embora. Ele então sentiu o gosto da boca dela e sentiu o cheiro dela. Ele largou o cigarro e beijou aquele pequeno círculo em seu braço.

- Você usou, abusou e me marcou Pansy. Você deixou parte de você para mim. Deixou algo que nunca vai poder tirar.

**FIM**


End file.
